


Drabbles (Doctor Who)

by AgentOfZion



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, doctor/master is going to occur often, feed me with requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfZion/pseuds/AgentOfZion
Summary: Drabbles that come from my mind and somehow end up here.





	1. Chapter 1

Twelve walks into the vault, Missy atop the piano. Again. He shakes his head and smiles. She raises an eyebrow at him. “Doctor, you came to see me. That’s nice.”  
He walks closer, and she keeps talking. “I remember when this kind of thing was the other way ‘round. I’m sure you’re a nicer captor, but it sure was fun to capture you.” She gets off the piano and leans on her umbrella theatrically. “Remember when I was Prime Minister?”  
“Missy…” Twelves face turns cold, and his angry eyebrows furrow.  
“But it was better that time I was every human… well, except that annoying ginger one.”  
Twelve glares at her, but she continues, knowing the last part will satisfy him too, “Then we beat Rassilon. That was the best bit.”  
“Working together.” Twelve grins at her, and she grins back. “It’s his fault we were ever apart in the first place, Koschei.”  
Missy is taken aback at the use of her name, and is still sitting down in shock when Twelve leaves.


	2. Fezzes and another Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fezzes are cool. River doesn't think so.  
> 13 and 11, however, do.

“What is it about fezzes that you like so much?” River pockets her diary and eyes Eleven, who has managed to find yet another fez, which is standing proudly atop his head.  
“I, um…” Eleven looks unsure, and glances at her. “I like them?”  
River shakes her head. “That’s not an answer, sweetie.”  
It all gets very timey-wimey after that. Thirteen turns up. “Ah, hello. Good thing I can pilot the TARDIS, too, I finally have an answer.” She pulls a fez out and grins, putting it on. “Fezzes are cool.” She winks at Eleven, grins at River, and shuts the door, flying off again.   
Eleven looks bewildered. “That— that was me!”  
“Was it? I thought you were the last one?”  
"I think it’s me, and I thought I was the last too. Ooh, I won’t remember what she said, It’d be a paradox if I did.”  
“It’s not very original anyway, you’ve said it before.”  
“Well, I was evidently quoting myself. See, I’m still clever in later regenerations.” He grins at River and she rolls her eyes halfheartedly, hiding a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts, anyone?


	3. I am the m-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master and Missy are dramatic, but the Doctor thinks they are over the top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is 3 or 4 really short stories that fit into one big, kinda funny story.

1  
“No, he’s the Doctor, I, I am th Maste—” He is cut off as the Doctor glares at him. “What?”  
“Do you have to be so dramatic?”  
“As if you’re not.”  
“Yeah, but…”

2  
The aliens cower away from the Time Lords as they ascend the stairs to the alien leader’s place.  
“Who are you?” The leader’s voice booms.  
“I’m the Doctor.”  
“I am the Mas— don’t you start, Doctor.” The Master glares at the Doctor, who had shot him a look whilst he was introducing himself.  
“Not dramatic. Yeah, right.”

3  
The two that are the same— and yet different meet aboard a colony ship.  
“Mistress just doesn’t have the same ring to it, does it?” The Master twiddles with his laser screwdriver, glancing at Missy.  
“That would be why I go by Missy now.” She shoots him an irritated look.  
“There’s one downfall to that.”  
“What’s that?”  
“Saying ‘I am the Master’ or ‘I am the Mistress’ doesn’t work.”  
Missy bites her lip. “Have I got a story to tell you…”

4 (Missy’s story)  
“I am the… missy…” She glares at the Doctor, who is nearly dying with laughter. “And this is my companion.” She shoots back, successfully annoying the ‘companion’ also known as the Doctor.  
“OI!” the Doctor looks angrily and amusedly at her, and they both go back into the TARDIS in fits of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	4. Quieter drums/ Every star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor/Master:  
> Conversation between 10 and the Master about the drums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1234-1234-1234-1234*

“I asked you last time we saw each other, I asked whether it would stop. The drumming.” The Master gazes wistfully into the distance.  
“I can’t give you an answer. Sorry.” Ten leans against the edge of the railing they both stand near, and quietly watches his best enemy.  
“But, you see, it’s quieter.” The Master looks up at the sky, and turns his head to Ten. “It’s quieter when you’re around. I forget, when I’m with you. I can easily deal with them. But when you leave— when you go gallivanting off in your TARDIS, leaving me… they hurt, Doctor.”  
“Most of the time I leave because you die. If I knew, I wouldn’t leave.”   
“Would it stop?”  
“It might.”  
“Well, it would at least be quieter in my head,” mutters the Master, and tilts his head at Ten, offering a hand. “Every star, Theta. We’ve barely begun.” He grins as Ten takes his hand, and they both run to the Doctor’s TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!  
> Feel free to give prompts, it`ll make me more likely to update!


End file.
